


It's A Wonderful Akaba Life.

by NovelQueen316



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 17:38:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21360073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovelQueen316/pseuds/NovelQueen316
Summary: In This Story, Declan and Gili are married with four children of their own, You'll know the names and ages of the four children later in the story, they live in a house that's in between of the Normal and Rich sides of Paradise City, also It's like the Christmas Movie "It's a Wonderful Life" with a Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V Twist in it.
Relationships: Christmas - Relationship, Family - Relationship, Holiday - Relationship, Marriage - Relationship





	It's A Wonderful Akaba Life.

Snow had fallen from the night sky, covering all of Paradise City in a blanket of White, until the clouds clear off, a starry night sky was peeking through the clouds, the full moon was shining it's brightest light, Everyone was busy, hurrying home to be with their families for Christmas, A Woman was walking out of a local store, she was carrying bags of Christmas Present, until one of the Christmas Presents fell out from one of the bags and fell on the sidewalk, until a Man picked it up, rushed toward the Woman and returned the Christmas Present to her, in every store window was decorated up in Christmas Decor, Every Street Light on Every Street was Decorated up in Christmas Decor, Every House was also Decorated up in Christmas Decor, At the Home Of Declan and Gili Akaba, Gili was a lot older, Her Dark Blue Hair was in a Pony-tail, She was wearing underwear, a Burgundy Red Sundress, She was decorating the Christmas Tree that was in front of the Bedroom Window, She was being helped by their oldest Brown Hair, Blue Eyes, wearing under-wear, pants, shirt, socks, 10-year-old son named Yusho, He was an Aced Duelist, Like His Mother and Father before him, His Duel Monster Cards had Ground and Air-Type Duel Monsters, They were in the living room, But They weren't Alone in the Living Room, Their Next Oldest Brown Hair, Grey Eyes, 8-year-old Daughter Named Laura, She was practicing a Christmas Carol on the Piano, She was also a Great Duelist, Her Duel Monster Cards were Light and Fairy-Type Duel Monsters, their Next Youngest Brown Hair, Brown Eyed, 6-year-old son named Todd, He was writing a Christmas Poem to Recite at a Christmas Party, 

Another hour later Declan walked into the foyer of the house, until Gili and the three children heard him. 

"Hi Honey", Gili said as she put a Christmas Ornament on a Christmas Tree. 

"Hi Dad", Yusho, Todd, and Laura said in unison. 

Suddenly Declan started sneezing, he covered his nose with his hand. 

"Bless You", Gili and the three children said in unison. 

"Thanks", Declan replied as he took off his warm coat, and snow shoes.

He walked into the living room and sat down on the couch, he was feeling a little sad, until Laura's Piano Practicing was starting to annoy him. 

"Must She Keeps Playing That!", Declan said with a snarled voice. 

"I have to get this right before the Christmas Party, Father", Laura replied as she looked at her father. 

"Mother is letting us stay up late for it", Yusho said. 

"and I'm writing a Poem to recite at the Christmas Party too", Todd replied. 

"What, A Christmas Party!!", Declan replied in a snarled voice. 

"Declan, We have our Christmas Party Every Christmas", Gili said until Declan got up and walked into the bathroom. 

"Mother, is something wrong with Father?", Yusho asked as he looked at his mother. 

"I don't know, i'm going to find out", Gili answered as she walked to the kitchen. 

She saw him standing at the kitchen sink, she walked over toward him.

"Declan, is something troubling you?", Gigi asked. 

"Nothing's Wrong, I'm All Right, But I didn't make the top best duelist again", Declan answered. 

"Oh, Well, We'll pull through, We always and will", Gili said. 

"I hope so", Declan replied as he put his loving arms around her body. 

"Oh by the way, would you mind going up-stairs and check on Diana", Gili said. 

"Oh, what's wrong with her?", Declan asked as he looked at her with love in his eyes. 

"Well she has a slight head cold, She caught it while coming home from school, the doctor was here and said that she should be well enough in time for the Christmas Party", Gili answered as she looked at him with love in her eyes. 

"Oh I see", Declan said. 

"She must've got it from one of the other children in her class, She's been asking for you all day, why don't you go to her?", Gili asked. 

"All Right I will", Declan answered as he walked out of the kitchen.

He walked up the stairs, passing pictures hanging on the walls, he walked down the hallway, past Yusho's bedroom, past Todd's Bedroom, Past Laura's Bedroom, until he stopped at their youngest brown hair, blue eyes, 4-year-old daughter named Diana, He walked into her bedroom that had a Dresser drawer, Duel Monster Posters On Her Bedroom Wall, Pink Curtains was on her bedroom window, she was sleeping in a warm bed that was covered up by a Pink Comforter, a Small Table was in the middle of the bedroom, with four chairs, On top of a table was a Tea Set, that had a Tea Pot, a Creamer, a Sugar Bowl, plates, plastic toy silverware, tea cups, sitting in the three chairs, Three Dolls were sitting in the three chairs, Declan walked into the bedroom and sat down on top of the bed and looked at his youngest daughter with love in his eyes, until Diana woke up and saw her father looking at her. 

"Hi, daddy", Diana said as she looked at him with love in her eyes. 

"Hi, Princess", Declan replied with a loving smile on his face. 

"Did Mommy told you that i have a head cold?", Diana asked. 

"Yes She did, I think that you should get some sleep, How about After Christmas You and Me will go down to the local Animal Shelter and you can pick out your very own puppy", Declan answered. 

"Oh Daddy, i would love that", Diana replied with a big smile on her face. 

"You just go right back to sleep, and stay warm", Declan said. 

"All Right, Daddy, Nighty-Night", Diana replied as she yawned and went back to sleep. 

Declan smiled at her, as he carefully got up from the bed, and gently covered her up, he started walking toward her bedroom doorway, until he heard her talking in her sleep.

"I use the Pendulum summon on My Level 1 Fall Fairy and my Level 5 Winter Fairy and Pendulum Summon My Sheer Ice Queen, Attack Sheer Ice Blizzard", Diana said in her sleep until she went back to sleep. 

Declan smiled at her as he walked through the doorway, down the hallway,down the stairs, until He heard Gili talking on the Telephone.


End file.
